For You I Will
by Sammy41
Summary: A hostage situation at P3 turns into a night none of the Halliwell sisters will forget. Explores different relationships with Cole, Piper, Phoebe, Dan, Paige, Kyle, and Leo. Hints of General Hospital crossover. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Prue is dead. Piper and Leo do not have children. Cole is 'dead'. There are hints of General Hospital Crossover (especially with Greg Vaughn as Dan).This is not set at any specific time period in the series because you'll find that some history has been erased or altered. I assume that most of you will be capable of figuring stuff out and putting clues together, but if your not feel free to ask questions in the review ;)

Couples Featured: Piper/Cole (and later Leo triangle) Paige/Kyle, Phoebe/Dan (something new)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, powers, or base plot from Charmed or General Hospital, just this story.

* * *

She didn't know how they got in or why they were there, but it was evident that they were.

Dressed in black from head to toe, skii mask and all, the intruders could not have looked more intimidating, let alone like they came off a television screen.

"Nobody move!" the obvious leader of the pack ordered. All of them showed off their guns pointing them around at the different innocent customers. Some people put their hands in the air, while shrieks were heard in different corners of the room. Someone turned the music off, and brought a new silence amongst the club.

Piper Halliwell stood behind the bar at P3 when it was turned into a hostage situation. Sitting across from her were her two younger sisters, neither of them looking too extremely worried. They were witches. They had powers. These were mortals. They had guns.

"Piper freeze them," she muttered softly.

"Did you say something?!" one of the ten men in masks barked.

"No," Paige said her back to him as she widened her eyes at Piper. Her oldest sister took this as a good time to use her power as well, raising her hands like she always naturally did, but found that nothing happened. She tried it again, the same result. No one would freeze.

The man gave a deep, twisted, chuckle as he looked to Piper. "Parlor tricks won't work on us, witch," he whispered to her. He raised his arm the slightest bit so his black sleeve fell down, revealing a brand of eight shivrons. Phoebe and Piper's eyes widened as Paige lost herself in confusion.

Slowly the man shuffled off, leaving the three sisters to figure out their next move. "Who the hell is that? What is that?"

"It's a demon, who's immune to our powers. We dealt with him before you came into the picture," Phoebe explained.

"I bet he's not immune to blowing up," Piper hissed raising her eyebrows.

"I bet we don't want to expose ourselves," Phoebe whispered back.

"I thought you three were aware that this is not a party! This is no time for talking!" the man dressed in black screamed at them, pointing his gun at the three of them.

"Sorry," Paige whispered.

"Too late for apologies now," the man snickered. "I might just have to shoot one of you . . . or one of them,"

With that the man quickly spun and fired a shot at one of the many people in the room, the bullet striking him in the head, a pink mist escaping his body, until he collapsed lifeless. People throughout the room gave terrified screams of terror, as Piper quickly came around the bar to take a stand by her sisters. "Next time you hurt an innocent you're going to be sorry," she told the man.

"What are you going to do? Expose yourself and blow me up?" he challenged.

Piper swallowed hard as the sisters moved closer together. "From the stories I heard the charmed ones were much more dangerous . . . and courageous," the man said softly as he clicked his tongue.

"What do you want?" Phoebe asked staring him dead in the eye.

"To expose your powers to the world . . . and then kill you. Take the honor and glory for myself,"

"And kill some innocents why you do it? That's real heroic-"

"Shut up!" the man spat at her loudly. "You try anything . . . freezing . . . orbing . . . I will kill every innocent in this room and I will kill you. It's ten against three girls, and I have all the time in the world," he snickered. Phoebe, Paige, and Piper watched in disgust and worry as the man slowly lingered off.

It was thirty-two minutes past nine o'clock when Darryl Morris heard the voices in the office. He was busy with piles of paperwork, and working a long shift much to his wife's dissapointment. It was to his own curiousity why he had caught the words of his fellow officers, but at the moment he was glad he had.

"P3?" Darryl repeated looking up from his work.

The two men turned and looked to Darryl. "Yeah, we just got a call in reporting gunfire. Could be a hostage situation,"

Darryl's heart immediately dropped into his gut, and he quickly walked over to the closet. "You going cheif?" the other young officer asked.

"Get a team together," Darryl said pulling the bullet proof vest out of the closet. He slipped it on and headed over to his desk, pulling the gun out of the drawer.

"Is it serious?" asked the rookie nervously.

"If it has anything to do with the Halliwells . . ." Darryl started as he placed the 9mm in his holster. "You can bet it is,"

There were now seven dead innocents lying on the floor, and about three dozen more scared and on their knees. Piper was thankful that the evening hadn't been busy that wedsenday. The three witches sat on the floor, backs against the bar, helpless in the situation at hand.

"What if Piper freezes the innocents and then we take care of business without exposure?" Paige asked quietly, keeping an eye on the many men.

"We don't know if her explosion power will work against them," Phoebe said.

"And even if it did what happens when the innocents unfreeze, the cops show up, and we don't have a whitelighter to erase their memories," Piper told them.

"What don't the three of you understand?!" the man in his black mask asked as he strode toward them quickly. "I said no talking! No plotting! I might as well just kill everyone in here! Do you want that?!"

The three sisters stared him down fearlessly, neither of them refusing to speak. The man prepared to speak again, when outside the club there was a loud voice heard. "This is the San Francisco PD! We ask that you please come out with your hands on your head and let the hostages go!"

"The police have shown up earlier then expected," the man croacked angrily. He looked around the room. "Who's responsible for that?!"

Everyone in the room stayed quiet, shaking fearfully at his rage. Piper, Paige, and Phoebe all exchanged glances, all knowing what the other was thinking. Phoebe kept her eyes on the man, who was only a few feet away from them, a readied look on her face.

"Anybody want to speak up on who called the cops?!" he barked out again. The other men in black weaved their way among the hostages, guns in hand and prepared to fire. The crazed leader aimed his own gun around the room, not decisive of where he would shoot. "I guess I'll just have to start firing until someone talks . . . but who's it going to be?"

Some people whimmpered as he moved his gun around the room, until finally he stopped at one of Piper's female bartenders. Tears streamed down her face as she kept her hands on her head. "Now, now, now, death isn't so bad. Nothing to cry about," he told her as he raised his gun and aimed. His finger was steady on the trigger and ready to pull down in an instant.

Phoebe quickly got into squatting position and spinning on the ground, a leg sticking out, she kicked the man in the ankle. He fell backward landing on his back, his gun firing and it's bullet hitting the ceiling. Phoebe quickly got to her feet, and gave the man a kick to the face, causing him to let out a painful groan.

One of the men quickly fired a bullet toward Phoebe, who in a flash dove out of the way. Another rushed toward her as she lay there, but Paige quickly stepped in for her sister, punching him in the face. Kicking the offender in the chest, she sent him backward and flat to his back.

Piper quickly rose to her own feet, making her way over to her two sisters. Paige was now helping Phoebe off the floor as bullets started to fly through the room, all aimed at the two of them. She saw Paige suddenly stop in pain, and grab her arm, a bullet obviously puncturing through it.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled above the gunfire. She pulled Paige with her toward the back room, obviously hoping to take cover. Piper dodged her way through bullets following behind, putting herself in danger as well. With the distraction hopefully people would be able to escape.

Caleb Kelmen blinked open his eyes, to find himself flat on his stomach. The club had now turned into complete chaous, with bullets flying through the room, people sprinting for the exits and the charmed ones fleeing away from them. He saw his gun lying next to his right hand and quickly grabbed it. Rising to his feet he spotted the sister of most power, and closest to his range. With two pulls on his trigger he brought her down to the floor.

Darryl stood behind the police car, gun drawn and aimed toward the club. More cop cars, ambulances, and fire trucks were on hand, surrounding the building. They were prepared for the worst after it had been confirmed that it was a hostage situation.

It was ten minutes past ten o'clock when the shots started to ring out. Screams were heard and suddenly, the front door of the club was pushed open and rushing out were ten hostages. "Set up a wall!" Darryl instructed.

Twelve of the police force, armed with guns and bullet proof vests started towards the doors, pushing the hostages behind them toward safety. Darryl stepped forward and the men formed in two lines, making an arrow shape behind Darryl.

Stepping into the club, coming into view were seven dead bodies on the floor. Some people were still running out, the officers behind Darryl helping them toward the exit. The cheif of the SFPD continued forward searching for the girls he considered sisters. Suddenly he spotted a man dressed in black, his gun aimed at the owner of P3. Two shots exited his gun and entered into her, and immediately Darryl's heart dumped into his stomach.

"Freeze!" was all he was able to force out at the man.

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed in terror as she quickly stopped and ran back toward her sister. Paige had stopped, frozen in position with wide eyes as if trying to concept what had happened.

Caleb slowly put his hands into the air, with a twisted grin on his face. Darryl and the officers slowly surrounded him. The other offenders had left, the club now nearly empty, with the exception of the police force, corpses, and the Halliwell sisters.

Caleb closed his eyes, letting the power he had inherited run through him, and suddenly he blinked out of existence. The police force stood stunned, staring at the now former spot the man used to stand in. "What the hell?" some of them muttered, others standing dumbfounded.

"Darryl!" Phoebe screamed loudly at him as she knelt by her sister's body. "Darryl help!"

The police cheif quickly ran over, and got to a knee staring with nervous eyes at the pool of blood starting to form around Piper Halliwell. He turned around to the officers he held command over. "Someone get the paramedics!" he yelled. Most of them stood frozen, still in shock at what had happened with the dissapearing man. "Now!"

Finally three of the officers jerked into action, and Darryl tended back to Piper. "Where's she hit?" he asked Phoebe. He looked up at her to find her eyes red, and glossed with tears. She was more scared then he had ever seen her. Her hand shook as she grabbed Piper's into her owns.

"She can't be," Phoebe said shaking her head. Darryl looked to her confused, but realized the young woman was in belief that her sister was already dead. He quickly brought his hand to her neck, feeling for a pulse. Praying for a pulse. He felt it. A soft beat. Then there was a long wait, until finally another beat of a pulse.

"She's not dead," Darryl told Phoebe. He didn't know how she wasn't. He stared at her head, to find it being one of the entry spots of the bullet. It was rare for anyone to have a pulse after a shot to the head. The second was lower, and less severe, piercing through her leg.

Paige slowly shuffled over, clutching her arm with a hand already covered in her own sticky, red blood. Her body was in shock, and staring at her oldest sister bleeding on the ground only made it worse. She just stood behind Darryl, looking at Piper in disbelief.

Within a minute the paramedics entered with a gurney and team, ready to spring into action. "Over here!" Darryl called over to them, making sure they would not try to revive a corpse before Piper. They quickly ran over in their navy jackets, with neon yellow trim. "She's got a bullet wound to the head and leg,"

From there the paramedics took over, speaking in their own medical language that they could only try to understand. Darryl slowly stood up as Piper was moved onto the gurney. Taking a step backward he bumped into Paige, causing his own heart to jump. He turned and for a slight moment was relieved to see her. He quickly took sight of her wound and the shaking and shock of her body. "Paige?" he said. "You alright?"

"I-I-" Paige stopped her attempt at speaking as she glanced back over to her eldest sister, who was now being toted away. Phoebe looked to her with wide eyes, and as if reading her mind Paige spoke, "Go with her, I'm fine,"

Phoebe didn't second guess and quickly ran after the gurney and after her older sister. Darryl quickly moved to Paige, placing a steadying arm around her to hold her up as she leaned into him. She had lost a lot of blood. She was in a lot of shock. Everyone was in a lot of shock. The night had ended in chaous.

It had ended in tragedy.


	2. Chapter 2

Lounging on a soft couch, with a paper plate of hot buffalo wings and a tall glass of milk on the coffee table in front of him was a man of thirty-one years old. An eager look played on his face, as his blue eyes gleamed with a shine of happiness. He grabbed the remote control from off the coffee table and pressed the large red button, the screen flashing on with the image of a commercial, the sound of an announcer's voice filling the room.

It was finally his day off. The elders had no new assignments for him to take care of, so finally he got the chance to live life like a somewhat normal person. Early in his career as a whitelighter he had no charges, just simply the job of watching out for future whitelighters when they popped up on the radar. And so far in his territory in Chicago, none had been around.

So what had he done with his evening off? Checked into a hotel room under the name of Derek Guthrie, made himself a plate of one of his favorite foods, and prepared to catch some highlights of all the sports he didn't have the time to watch.

Flipping past the Shopping Network, he passed Nikelodeon and the History Channel. He prayed that the room would have ESPN, his thirstiness for sports highlights evident. Suddenly as he flipped past CNN his ears perked up at the sound of _San Francisco. _He quickly flipped back and set the remote down, his eyes now filled with curiousity and glued to the screen.

San Francisco was his old town. A place he had worked. A place he had loved a woman. A place that held part of his life. He watched as a lady by the name of Leigh Reynolds stood in front of the camera. She had blonde hair tied in a ponytail that flapped with the wind, and a jacket on signaling it was cold. Probably a rookie reporter sent out in the brumal weather while the senior anchors snickered at her from the warm studio.

"Today, right here in this friendly San Francisco club, a hostage situation broke out, ending with seven dead and two wounded," Leigh reported. "The SFPD recieved a telephone call reporting the sound of gunfire coming from an establishment called P3 at 9:32 pm. A reported ten men dressed in black were holding the innocent and unsuspecting people, but all escaped from the scene. Some of the police force reported one of the men literally dissapearing into thin air. A simple trick played on their eyes or supernatural happenings? We will not know until this story developes further and investigations results are released. The names of the seven victims will not be released until families are notified but it has been confirmed that the owner of P3, Piper Halliwell was taken to the San Francisco Memorial in critcal condition, along with her sister Paige who was also wounded. We'll keep you updated-"

Quickly getting up from his seat on the couch, and grabbing his jacket, Derek Guthrie, better known as Dan Gordon, was swallowed by a swirl of white and blue lights leading him to his old town of San Francisco.

Paige Matthews Halliwell sat on the examining table, watching as the nurse expertly stitched her wound. Her hands were warm and soft. The needle and thread were easily handled between her fingers, weaving in and out of her sterilized skin.

After the situation at P3 Paige was slowly starting to come to terms with what really happened. The feeling of worry and confusion all mixed in at once was what she had been feeling during the hostage crisis and it had turn to pain and fear. She remembered the shock of the bullet piercing through her arm, the pain something she neither recognized nor imagined before. She could remember the feeling of her own blood rolling down her forearm and trickling down her fingers. She had held it closed with her own hand which eventually became sticky and red as well. Phoebe was with her, pulling her to safety, but then things got worse.

She could remember the distinct sound of those two specific gunshots. It seemed like none of the other mattered. None of them would ever matter, except the two bullets that had landed her oldest sister in the hospital. She remembered her limp body and the growing pool of syrupy blood around it. She remembered the feeling of lightheadiness from shock and loss of blood. She could recall it all, and now all she felt was dread and nerves.

"Miss, if you could please stop squirming . . ." the nurse said for the third time. She was growing frusterated it seemed and Paige couldn't blame her. It was nearly midnight and here she was working the late shift, while most people were asleep.

"How much longer?" Paige asked anxiously. She didn't have much patience at the moment. Not for anyone.

"I just need to bandage you," the nurse answered less then thrilled. Paige watched as she got out the roll of gauze and the roll of tape, setting them on the red, plasticy cushion of the examining table. Paige was growing impatient. She needed to get to her sisters.

Phoebe Halliwell couldn't remember the last time she had been so scared. They had fought the source, the triad. She had killed her husband, and all sorts of magical creatures to save the world from evil. Everyday it seemed she put her life on the line, but now she was more scared then she had ever been in her entire career as a witch or as a sister.

Sitting in the lobby and fiddling with her fingers, Phoebe thought of who to pray to. Who to ask to protect the most important person in her life. Piper was her sister. Her protector. She had always looked up to her in so many different ways and now she could lose her. Just like she had lost Prue. Maybe that's who she should be begging for help from. Prue. Grams. Their mother. It made her realize how much she already lost, and if she lost anymore if she could really not carry on. All she would have left was Paige, and as much as she loved her younger sister it wasn't the same. Phoebe had grown up with Prue and Piper.

Suddenly she heard soft, shuffled foosteps coming up behind her. She didn't bother to turn around. Instead she just watched as he took a seat next to her. "Darryl . . ." Phoebe whispered softly.

Without saying another word Darryl Morris quickly wrapped Phoebe into a hug, watching as she rested her head on his shoulder. For a moment they just stayed in position, obviously the two of them content in the grasp. As they released Phoebe wiped the newly formed tears from her eyes. "Have the doctors talked to you yet?" he asked in his baratone voice.

"No, they just took her straight to the ER and didn't say a word," Phoebe told him as if talking distantly. She snapped out of the trance and looked to him. "Aren't you supposed to be out dealing with everything?"

"It's more then under control. Forensics is going over every square inch of the club. Corpses have been identified. Reporters are everywhere," Darryl said.

"Great, they're going to want an interview," Phoebe told him with a sigh.

"Not if you don't want them to," Darryl said.

"Good, because I don't," Phoebe whispered softly.

The two of them sat there in silence in the uncomfortable lobby chairs, when suddenly coming into view was Paige, helped by an orderly to her sister and Darryl. Phoebe quickly rose from her seat and made her way to her sister, wrapping her into a long embrace. Paige held Phoebe tightly with one arm as she held the other injured one close to her body. When they released the two revealed red eyes and welled up tears. "Is she okay?" Paige asked.

"They don't know . . . I mean they haven't said anything," Phoebe answered.

"Then we'll wait together," Paige told her, feeling a strange sort of strength surge through her. She didn't know what it was, but she was glad it was here now.

Dan Gordon had orbed into the San Francisco Memorial three minutes after midnight on that very early Thursday. He wandered his way through the busy hallways, flashing back to the one time he had been there. The last time Piper had been in serious trouble. He lurked around the lobby, and quickly took sight of Phoebe. He saw the pain on her face, as well as the girl next to her he didn't recognize at all. She looked like a Halliwell though, that was for sure.

He wanted to go over and reveal himself, but he knew that the last thing Phoebe needed was the shock of seeing him in San Francisco. Let alone him having to explain to her he was a whitelighter. That was a road he didn't want to travel down. He didn't know if they believed in the supernatural and figured this was not a good time to test that. Instead he watched them in sadness, and watched as a tall, young, doctor slowly made his way toward them.

Phoebe and Paige watched as the handesome doctor made his walked over to them, stopping as he reached them. Most days they would have fought over who saw him first and then drooled over him but this evening was different. This concerned their sister. "Ms. Halliwell?" the brunette said curiously and unsure as he came toward them.

Both Paige and Phoebe looked up at the name. "How's Piper?" Paige immediately spat out.

"Well, we're not out of the trenches yet. I'm Dr. Patrick Drake, I'll be the one working on your sister's case," he told them.

"I'm Paige," Paige introduced standing up.

"And I'm Phoebe," Phoebe said getting up as well. Patrick exchanged handshakes with the two of them, shifting his clipboard hand to hand. "So what do you mean we're not out of the trenches?"

"That there are still a lot of variables for Piper pulling out of this," Dr. Drake told them.

"Care to share the variables?" Paige asked feeling more like her normal self.

"Well, as you can probably already guess head injuries are dangerous, especially when there is a bullet involved,"

"No shit shirlock, just please cut to the chase," Paige said, not realizing she had done so aloud.

"Paige . . ." Phoebe scolded softly.

"Sorry," she apologized.

Patrick gave a half sympathetic, half amused smile at the sisters. "We've extracted the bullet from her leg and also stabalized her for the time being," Patrick said.

"That's good," Phoebe said. "Right?"

"For now yes. But this is where we do run into some options," Patrick told them. "And you are going to be asked to make some important decisions,"

"I was worried about that," Paige whispered softly. She adjusted her arm because it ached from it's new wound and looked to Patrick.

"So what are the options?"

"Well, it has to do with the surgery. The reason Piper has not died is because the bullet did not exit her head. It's pretty much stuck in some of the tissues surrounding the brain and a borderline of what is in it, according to our x-rays," Patrick explained. "There are two options. One; we go into surgery now and extract the bullet,"

"What's the catch to that?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, the tissues and her brain are now inflamed and it would make it harder to get the bullet out without the possibility of putting her into a coma or doing more damage,"

"So what is the other option?" Paige asked.

"We wait for the inflamation to go down, but risk more blood going into the brain and damage to it's functions," Patrick explained.

"So she could become a vegetable?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes . . ." Patrick suggested.

"Alright I have question, how good are you when it comes to life threatening surgeries?" Paige asked him.

"I've only lost three patients," Patrick answered.

"In how many years?"

"Two years,"

"Do you think you can pull of the surgery now?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm confident that I can extract the bullet without her becoming a vegetable," Patrick said.

"I want him to do it," Phoebe said looking to Paige.

"Me too," she said softly.

Patrick nodded his head seriously. "I guess I better go scrub in. The surgery probably won't start until about one o'clock," he said. "I still have to get a team of nurses together and the proper tools ready. We'll be in the OR for probably 90 minutes. The best thing for your two to do is get rest. You've been through a lot tonight,"

"Thanks for your concern Dr. Drake but I think the last thing either me or my sister will be able to do is rest while my sister is having brain surgery," Paige said. Phoebe nodded her head in agreement.

"I can't blame you. It's much easier said then done," he told them. "I'll do everything I can so that Piper pulls out of this, I can promise you that,"

"Thank you," Phoebe said. Patrick gave a nod of his head before heading off down the hall. The two sisters slowly took their seats near Darryl who bit softly down on his lower lip.

"He's right," Darryl told them. "You guys need to get rest,"

"Not while Piper is having life or death surgery," Phoebe said.

"Life or death? He never said anything like that," Paige said worriedly.

"He pretty much did, if you were listening well enough," Phoebe told her.

"Phoebe, don't say that," Darryl whispered softly.

Paige slowly rose from her seat. "I think I'm going to take a walk," she told them before heading off. Phoebe watched her head down the hall, her eyes quickly taking sight of the man leaning against the wall.

"Dan?" she whispered softly.

* * *

_Please read and review (whether it be a word or paragraph!) Also, for those of you very informed as far as doctor or surgeon like situations, I'm sorry if this is unrealistic but to be entirely honest, I've never been to medical school ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for reviewing, it's really making it easier to write and update knowing people are reading! Photos of the characters are on my profile and please keep up the reviews!_

* * *

Phoebe wasn't sure if he was real. If she was really just dreaming. She was quite tiered and it was a possibility that her eyes were playing tricks on her. But when she blinked a few times and realized that he was still there she came to terms that it was really him.

Darryl watched Phoebe in confusion as she looked ahead, but before he could question her he heard the sound of a familiar voice behind him. "Cheif?" the rookie officer behind him spoke. The young man had been through a lot for his first two weeks on the force. A hostage crisis. Seven dead bodies. A supernatural dissapearance. Usually a rookie started on patrolling a few roads, pulling over a few speeders and calling it good for the next few months until the big one finally landed in front of them. The big one had already landed right in his lap. He had already taken his turn of getting sick behind P3 after seeing his first dead bodies, and then acting like he was okay with all of it. Now he was here at the San Francisco Memorial as a messanger for the chief himself.

"What is it McIntire?" Darryl asked a little dissapointed at the sound of the man's voice. This meant that he needed to get back out and work on the case. He rather just sit there and wait to find out whether Piper would pull through.

"There's a guy from the FBI here," Michael McIntire told him.

"Already?" Darryl asked.

"Yeah. He specializes in "supernatural" coincidences as well, so they put him on the case," McIntire said. "He'd like to meet with you if . . . you know . . ."

"Yeah," Darryl said getting up. He looked to Phoebe. "Listen, are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine Darryl," Phoebe told him her mind elsewhere as he eyes continued to search the lobby for Dan who had seemed to dissapear.

Darryl placed a hand on her shoulder out of comfort and softly bit down on his lower lip. He would advise her to get rest but knew it was useless. "I'll be back later," Darryl told her.

"Alright," Phoebe said looking up to him this time. Darryl gave a slight nod of his head before following the youngster officer dressed in his dark blue uniform. Phoebe watched them leave and as she turned around in her chair quickly spotted Dan again. Nearly jumping out of her seat she strode across the room toward him. "Dan?"

"Phoebe," he said back with a small smile. He was happy to see her. In fact he didn't realize how much he had missed her.

"Dan, what are you doing here? I mean I thought you moved . . . wait, you are Dan Gordon right?"

"Yes, I am neighbor Dan, except not your neighbor anymore," he answered.

Phoebe gave a slight smile, their eyes interlocking for a moment. She studied him closely for a moment. "You cut your hair . . ." she said.

Dan ran a hand through his brown, somewhat spike hair. "Uh yeah, yeah I did. I guess I realized how bad the whole greasy look was," he laughed.

"It wasn't that bad," Phoebe told him with a smile. She was glad he was here. Her mind was slowly wandering away from thoughts of Piper possibly dying. "So are you still in construction?"

Dan was silent for a moment. He wasn't used to people asking him that question. He was a whitelighter. "Actually no . . . I do uh . . . I'm sort of a . . . guidance counselor for people," Dan said.

Phoebe's eyebrows raised in suprise. "Really? What made you do that?"

"A higher calling," Dan answered.

Phoebe stopped in shock, her mouth dropping a little. Dan's eyes widened. What had he said? Did she know? Phoebe had heard it before. Leo. Speaking of Leo he should be there right now. But he wasn't and he probably wouldn't be. "Sorry . . . you said higher calling?"

"Yeah," Dan said unsure.

Phoebe gave an awkward smile. "That's great," she told him.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"So what brings you back here?"

"Just visiting some old friends," Dan answered.

"At the hospital?" Phoebe asked.

"Well . . . I heard about Piper on the news," Dan told her. "I was worried,"

Phoebe swallowed hard. "I'm worried too," she said softly. She slowly turned away and Dan watched her with sorrowful eyes. "I remember when she had aurora fever . . . and you were here. We were here. Dan, thank you for coming,"

"Really?" he asked behind her as he took a step closer. "I was afraid that . . . Well you'd feel like I was intruding or something,"

"No. Of course not," Phoebe told him turning around. "I mean you and Piper may not be together anymore but you were still our friend,"

"Thanks for understanding," Dan said. Phoebe gave a slight nod of her head. "So is Prue alright? How's she taking everything?"

Phoebe's lower lip quivered at the thought of Prue. She wished she was here. She was the strong one. She was the only one who would be able to help her through losing Piper. She shook her head. "You don't know, do you?" she asked.

"Know what?" Dan asked growing confused and worried.

"Prue died, Dan," Phoebe told him her eyes stinging with tears.

Dan's mouth dropped open and he felt his stomach tighten and heart harden. "Phoebe . . . I-I didn't have any idea," he spoke out with much challenge.

A tear streamed down Phoebe's soft cheek. "It's okay," she whispered to him. Taking his thumb, Dan brushed away Phoebe's tear and bit down on his lower lip. He felt his eyes burning and the need to cry was evident. Prue Halliwell was dead. Piper was in critical conditon. Phoebe could very well lose two sisters.

Taking a step toward her, Dan opened his arms as large as they would allow, and pulled Phoebe into him. Holding her in a tight embrace, he felt her bury her head into his chest. Putting a hand on the small of her back and rubbing it in circular motions, he felt her body convult a little with each sob. He rested his head on the top of hers, holding her in a long hug.

Phoebe relaxed in Dan's grasp, thankful for him being there. It was as if he was sent down from the heavens. She had never realized how much of a friend he had always been to the sisters and what an effort he made to be close to them. Dan Gordon was there for Phoebe when she needed him and she couldn't have been more grateful.

Paige Matthews Halliwell wondered down the long corridor of the hospital, wishing that she didn't have to be there. She wished time could rewind and the hostage situation wouldn't have happened. She wished Piper wouldn't have gotten hurt and she wished that they would've just killed the demons that had attacked. Speaking of demons they were the last thing she cared about at the moment. Finding Piper's killer would not be a priority until it was proven that she was going to be okay.

It wasn't until now that Paige realized how much she hated hospitals. The smells of chlorine, disease, and chemicals filled the airs. The bright lights and whiteness of everything around them. A hospital was not a place of happiness. It reminded her of her parents death. That terrible day when they were killed in a car accident. Paige leaned against the wall, and erased the thoughts from her mind. She closed her eyes, as her mind clogged with different thoughts.

"You alright miss?" asked the strong voice of a male presence.

Paige flashed open her eyes to look ahead of her. "As fine as I could be for being in a hospital," Paige answered.

The man swallowed and gave a sympathetic nod. "What are you here for? Besides that . . ." he said taking sight of her arm. "What happened?"

"I was involved in the hostage crisis down at P3," Paige answered.

The man's eyebrows raised. "Are you Paige Halliwell?" he asked.

Paige nodded her head, "Uh . . . yeah. How'd you know?"

"I watch the news," the man answered shortly. "I guess I figured you wouldn't be the one in critical condition if you're standing on your own two feet,"

"Yeah . . . my sister . . . she's in surgery right now," Paige told him, her mind immediately going back to Piper.

"I'm really sorry," the man apologized with sincerity in his voice. "I know what it's like to lose people you love . . . not that I don't have faith your sister won't pull out of this,"

"Thanks for your condolences," Paige said. She let out a sigh, "I didn't get your name,"

"Kyle-"

"Agent Brody," Officer McIntire said heading down the hall. Paige looked up and Kyle turned around as well. Paige immediately recognized him from one of the officers at the club and then saw Darryl at his side. The two men stopped as they reached her new acquaintance.

"Hey," Darryl said to the two of them. He looked to Kyle. "I'm Darryl Morris, Cheif of the SFPD,"

"Agent Kyle Brody, FBI," Kyle told him. After exchanging titles the two men shared a strong handshake. Paige watched them curiously, taking note of the man's name. _Kyle Brody. FBI. _Anytime the sister's dealt with a member of the FBI something bad happened, and made note to herself to watch her back. The last thing they needed was their secret exposed.

"I guess we have quite a few things to go over involving the case," Darryl said with a little reluctance in his voice. It was late and wished he could have been home with his family and his wife. He wished he could know whether Piper was going to be okay or not.

"Yeah," Kyle agreed. "But maybe the hospital isn't the best place to go over it?"

"Probably not. McIntire, pull around the patrol car and don't let any reporters follow. We'll meet you down in a minute," Darryl told the officer.

"Yes sir," McIntire said obidiently. Darryl watched as he headed off as Kyle looked back to Paige.

"I'm sure we'll see each other soon," Kyle told her.

"I have a feeling we will," Paige said.

"Well, we won't go over anything tonight. I'll keep you and your sisters in my prayers," Kyle said.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Paige told him. Kyle nodded his head as he looked to Darryl.

"You ready?" the cheif asked.

"Yeah," Kyle answered. He looked to Paige one last time, "It was nice to meet you, Paige,"

"You too Kyle," Paige said back. Darryl gave her a few soft pats on the shoulder, before turning and heading down the hall, Agent Brody following after him.

Dr. Patrick Drake, a young twenty-six year old surgeon worked quickly and precisely. His fingers were quick, yet steady, his eyes focused and strong. There was the soft sound of music on the metal cart behind him, one of the things that always seemed to make him work better. There were three nurses and another doctor in the room, dressed in green scrubs and equipped with rubber gloves.

The process was messy and delicate. He had made the opening into her head clean and perfect, just like he had learned in medical school. He carefully weaved through the tissues surounding her brain, her blood on his gloves and scrubs. Behind him the heart monitor gave a weak but steady beat. Her blood preassure was a little below normal, and he could still remember worse situations.

A thin layer of sweat had formed over Patrick's forehead as he took sight of the bullet. It was to be the hardest part of the surgery and he wasn't afraid to admitt that he was nervous. Taking the small, salad like tongs, he carefully took hold of the silver bullet. Then with much caution he pulled it out.

The small nurse next to him held a tray, and quickly held it out for Patrick to drop the bullet onto. He quickly did before returning back to Piper's head. The other doctor was already examining the flesh where the bullet had once been, and was prepared to start the patch-up job.

"Bullets out, just need to close things up-" the doctor stopped when suddenly a spurt of blood shot out of Piper's head.

"She's hemorraging badly," one of the nurses observed aloud.

"I think the bullet was holding in a blood vessel-"

"Well, then close it up," the doctor ordered.

Suddenly sounding over the bitter bickering was the ear piecing noise of the heart monitor. A flat line.

"Crash cart!" Patrick ordered loudly. The nurses quickly prepared the paddles as Patrick and the other doctor quickly started to stitch the leaking blood vessel.

Piper Halliwell had been through a lot that night. Her club had been taken hostage. She had been shot in the leg and the head. She was about to die. Lifting out of her body like she had done so many times before, she looked down to the injured figure that she could barely call her body. She looked at her hand to find herself transparent and lifting toward the ceiling. She was dying . . . again.

"Great," she muttered to herself. She looked down to the doctors who quickly rubbed the paddles together. She was getting closer to the ceiling, a white light shining brightly in her eyes. Maybe this was really it. Maybe for once she wouldn't be saved. Not by Leo. Not by the doctors. Not by her sisters. She almost willingly let her transparent form be sucked up farther and farther.

Suddenly she felt her body being pulled back down, but she didn't go back to her body. No, instead she landed on the floor with a thud, a look of confusion appearing on her face. "What the hell?" she spoke looking around the hospital room.

"Not exactly," said a familiar voice.

Patrick Drake shifted his eyes over to the heart monitor to find a slow rythm coming from it. "What just happened?" one of his nurses asked.

"I think we just put her in a coma," Patrick answered.

* * *

_Again sorry if this wasn't medically logical, but as I've said before I'm no doctor ;) Remember to review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Some of the magic parts of this story refer back to the episode **Saving Private Leo** with the ghosts who were able to go to human form, along with **The Seven Year Witch.** Other parts of the story are my ideas, but you'll have to read on to figure it out . . ._

* * *

Piper Halliwell was more then confused. She stared at the man in front of her, words unable to come out of her mouth. "Welcome to the void between life and death Piper," Cole Turner said to her.

"To what?!" Piper shouted loudly. She looked around. "Why didn't I go back into my body?"

"You're in a coma," Cole answered.

Piper looked back to her body, laying helplessly on the operating table. The doctor's were now washing their hands and throwing their scrubs and gloves away in the specified places. "Hello? Hello?! Can anybody hear me? Or see me?!" she shouted.

"They can't," Cole said to her.

"No . . ." Piper groaned. "No, this can't be happening,"

"It is, unfortunately for you," Cole told her. "But fortunate for me because I sure could use some company,"

"Funny Cole," Piper said not in the mood for his dry sense of humor. She looked down. She was wearing the same black sweater she had been at the club. The brown skirt was still on her as well. Her feet were covered too. Everything about her was normal. No head injury or anything. She was just slightly transparent.

Cole let out a sigh, "So, you got shot . . . twice . . ." he said.

"Uh yeah," Piper said. "I think . . . It's all a little fuzzy . . .Besides, how would you know? And why are you here in my operating room? I mean because I'm flattered to know you care that much-"

"Well, don't be," Cole told her. "I was simply wandering around town when I took sight of a television. I saw that your club was being held hostage . . . you were shot . . . I came to check things out, that's all,"

"And now you're here because . . ."

"I said to check things out," Cole told her annoyed.

"No not that!" Piper shouted. "Why are you here in the void between life and death?"

"Oh, well that's probably the same reason you are," Cole answered.

"Care to share?" Piper asked.

"You can't let go of your love or the pain you have . . . so in turn, it enables you to move on between life or death," Cole explained to her. Piper gave him a confused look, and he let out a sigh. "Leo-"

"I don't love Leo!" Piper shouted.

"Then you are in denial," Cole told her as he took a seat down on the stool in the corner of the operating room.

"Listen, Cole, you've been here in this void, while me and Leo have ended our relationship. So in other words, you have not idea about how I feel about Leo,"

"I know that you two had to break up when he became an elder . . . I also know that before that you were running into problems because you couldn't get pregnant," Cole said.

"What are you a stalker?" Piper asked folding her arms across her chest.

"I've been around the manor-"

"Watching us?" Piper asked disgusted.

"Watching Phoebe. In case you haven't already guessed, she's the one causing me both the pain and love to not move on," Cole said.

"So you're stuck here forever?" Piper asked.

"Pretty much . . . unless of course I can get Phoebe to . . ." Cole shook his head.

"Phoebe to what?"

"Get me out of here," Cole told her.

"How can she do that?"

"Well, if you channel everything you have; Your anger, your pain, your love . . . you can push yourself to form human for just the slightest moment. When you do that, all you need is your true love's kiss-"

"Oh give me a break!" Piper shouted at him. "It sounds like a disney movie,"

"It's true," Cole told her.

"How'd you find out?" Piper asked.

"A little research from the book. The hints of others who have fallen into the void as well," Cole said.

"You're transparent, how'd you search through the book?"

"Lots of patience. I watched every time you went to it, flipping through the pages," Cole answered with dread.

"I don't understand . . ."

"What is there not to understand?"

"If you can focus all that energy to come back to human form, why haven't you more often?" Piper asked.

"Because it drains your energy. It could take a month for just five seconds in human form," Cole answered.

"So we're stuck here together?" Piper asked.

Cole gave a slight nod of his head, "You might as well get comfortable,"

Patrick Drake hated giving bad news. There were few times when he had to do it but whenever those occurances arose he felt his stomach harden. He didn't like being so close to patients and their families. He was always too close, a weakness he couldn't seem to shake.

As he headed toward the lobby, he quickly spotted one of the Halliwell sisters asleep on two chairs. He stopped and stared down at her for a moment. He decided it was best to wake her so that he could get giving the family the current news as soon as possible. "Ms. Halliwell?" Patrick said lightly shaking her.

Paige blinked open her eyes at the sound of the voice, shocked that she had ended up where she did. She had been so tiered. So weak. She didn't mean to fall asleep, especially not in some random hallway. "H-Hi" Paige studdered out as she slowly started to awake. Her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the white walls and floors and she quickly took sight of Dr. Drake. "Is everything okay?"

Patrick decided that he should tell her with her sister. The three of them seemed close, something he had never been with his own family. "Where's Phoebe?" he asked.

"She's probably still in the lobby," Paige answered as she sat up. Her back ached from the awkward position she had fallen asleep in and her arm gave a dull throb. Patick helped her up by her arm without the wound as she craddled the other. Without saying another word the two of them headed down the hall.

Entering the main lobby, Patrick and Paige were both equally confused to see where Phoebe was lying sound asleep. A man with brown hair sat in one of the chairs, his lap serving as a pillow for Phoebe's head. It looked as though his jacket was the one covering her older sister as Paige looked on in both outrage and curiousity. There sister had been admitted to the hospital having brain surgery and Phoebe had already found a guy to hit on.

Patrick watched as Paige took on the duty of waking her sister up. "Phoebe," Paige said placing a hand on her sister's shoulder and giving it a good shake. Phoebe's eyes fluttered open, and for a moment she just lay there confused. Then quickly she remembered taking sight of the doctor, and her sister.

She jolted up from Dan's lap, and took sight of him shaking himself from sleep as well. She wanted to thank him and talk to him, but she realized that the moment wasn't really the most appropriate time. "Patrick, how's Piper?" she asked.

Dr. Drake cleared his throat. "Well, there is both bad news and good news," Patrick said. "The good news . . . the surgery was a success. The bullet is out and there was no brain damage,"

"That's good," Paige said. Both sisters seemed to let out a breath that neither realized they had been keeping in for so long.

"Well, unfortunately there is bad news," Patrick said slowly.

Phoebe sensed that the bad news was indeed bad, and urged Paige to sit next to her. The youngest Halliwell obeyed, taking a seat next to her half-sister. The three people quickly looked back up to the surgeon. "While performing the surgery, Piper slipped into a coma," Patrick said.

Everyone stayed silent and still with widened eyes. "She what?" Paige asked softly.

"She's in a coma," Patrick told her, swallowing hard.

"Not again," Phoebe said shaking her head in disbelief. Paige brought a hand to cover her face, trying to keep the sobs from escaping. Piper wasn't dead yet. She had nothing to worry about. Or at least she was trying to convince herself that was true.

"We're going to keep her stabalized for as long as we can," Patrick explained.

"What do you mean as long as you can?" Phoebe asked.

"Piper's file reads that she is against artifically prolonging life," Patrick said. "It seems that after the coma she was in before that she decided to make the decision for herself if it were to happen again,"

"What! No! No I didn't mean that!" Piper shouted in her transparent form as she came up behind Patrick. She looked to her sisters. "Please don't be sad . . . don't cry," she said helplessly.

Cole slowly came up behind her watching as she felt the pain her sister's did. They were always close he knew, but he didn't know that close. He looked to Phoebe, tears welling up in her eyes, and then glared at the owner of the hand on her back.

Dan Gordon hung his head low as he kept a comforting hand on the small of Phoebe's back. He swallowed hard. He easily flashed back to the last time Piper had been a coma, caused by aurora fever. They were some of the most fearful days of his life. He felt Phoebe's back convult, letting him know she was breaking into sobs.

Silently Paige cried as her sister did aloud. The pain struck her harder then she expected it to. She swallowed down the lump in her throat trying to be strong for both Phoebe and herself. "What happens if she doesn't come out of it?"

"Well, we'll keep her hooked for a week and a half . . . after that . . . well, we'll just pray that she comes out of it," Dr. Drake said.

"Can we see her?" Phoebe asked.

Patrick swallowed hard. Most of the time he wouldn't let people in to see patients, even family members, right after surgery. But this was an exception. He couldn't say no. "Yeah," he said nodding his head. "She's down the hall in room forty-one. I'll be sure to keep you updated, and check with the front desk if you need anything,"

With that he decided to leave, figuring it was best to leave them alone. Dan slowly looked to both Phoebe and Paige. "She's going to be okay," Dan said. "She's pulled out of a coma before,"

"What's he doing here?" Piper asked herself softly.

"What's he doing with his hand on her?" Cole asked. Piper turned around and saw Cole behind her.

"He was our old neighbor. My old boyfriend," Piper explained.

"Oh," Cole said giving a slight nod. He watched as Piper closed her eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing . . . I just wish I could let them know I was alright. I want them to know I'm here," Piper told him.

Cole stared at her for a moment, "In their heart they know you're here," he said.

Piper bit softly down on her lower lip and gave a small nod of her head. "I hope you're right," she told him.

Phoebe wiped the tears from her eyes, as she stood up. Without saying a word she started to head out of the lobby.

"Pheebs, where are you going?" Paige sniffled.

"To see Piper," Phoebe answered before heading down the hall. Paige ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you going to be alright?" Dan asked her.

Paige opened her eyes. "I wish I could say yes . . ." she whispered. She looked to him, "Who are you?"

"Dan Gordon," he said. "And you are?"

"Paige Matthews . . . Piper and Phoebe's half-sister," Paige told him.

"Then I am very glad to meet you," Dan said. "I was the girls' neighbor for a short while. Piper and I . . . dated."

Paige gave a slight nod of her head as if approving of him. "You here because you still love Piper?"

"In a friendly way, yes. I care about both her and Phoebe," Dan answered. Paige gave a second nod of approval, then went silent, her eyes falling to the floor. "Would you like to go see your sister?"

"Yeah," Paige answered nodding her head. Both Dan and her rose from their seats, heading out of the lobby.

Piper sighed as they left, and slowly wandered over to the uncomfortable lobby chairs, taking a seat down. Cole watched her as she burried her face into her hands. "You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm in a coma," Piper said her words muffled through her hands.

"I meant your transparent self," Cole told her.

Piper swallowed hard. "I don't want to be stuck here . . ." she whispered softly. "Alone here forever,"

"You're not alone Piper," Cole said. "You have me,"

Piper slowly looked up. "I guess you're right,"

"You'll come to find that I'm right more often then not," Cole said jokingly. He bit down on his bottom lip. "I know it's hard . . . but it's going to be okay. You're going to get through it, just like I did,"

"And I have you here with me. It's better then being alone," Piper told him.

"I sure hope it is," Cole said.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews! As far as the incoming of more GH characters, it might be fewer then expected. Mostly just the mentioning of names and leading on connections, but I will definetly think about having some residents of Port Charles making more apperances in San Francisco with the sisters (and having Dan gives a good window of opportunity). Also Leo will be here soon, I promise! But if you can't tell or if you haven't read the note at the top of chapter one, this is going to eventually end up as a Piper/Cole pairing story. Keep up with the reviews and I'll keep supplying chapters!_


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe Halliwell stared at her older sister, who seemed so weak. So helpless. Something she was not used to seeing her as. She grabbed her sister's limp hand into her own, craddling it carefully. There were IV needles attatched into her forearm, two pieces of white tape holding down the wires. She saw the gray, plastic, rectangle on her middle finger, and looked over to the heart monitor, that kept a steady beat. She closed her eyes.

"Piper, I hope you can hear me right now . . . because I need you to know that I need you here," Phoebe told her tears sliding down her cheeks. "You can't leave me,"

Piper slowly walked through the wall of her own hospital room, taking sight of her younger sister. She watched as she cried at her bedside. She longed to reach out for her. Tell her she was okay.

"All my life . . . I've taken you for granted," Phoebe spoke her voice still quivering. She wiped a tear from her eye. "I always just assumed you'd be there. Be there when I needed you . . . I betrayed you so many times. I went behind your back with Cole. I chose him over you . . . We were just getting back on the right terms after everything . . . and then this happens to you,"

Phoebe let out a long sob, as Cole slowly walked through the wall into the room as well. A single tear slid from Piper's eye, rolling slowly down her cheek. Without making any noise he stood behind her, the two of them watching Phoebe.

"You know usually . . . I would come up with some plan to get you out of this. I'd find a spell or a potion . . . but I know you wouldn't want that. You want a normal life Piper, and though it may not be the best time to give that to you . . . I'm going to. I want you to make your own decision . . . you can come back to me and Paige or you can go . . . but we're not making that decision for you," Phoebe said. "Just know . . . that I love you Piper,"

"I love you too," Piper said softly behind her. She reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but simply found it going through her sister's body. More tears of frusteration and sadness fled from her chocolate eyes.

"I'd try to comfort you . . . but I can't touch you either," Cole said from behind her. Piper turned around and forced out a laugh through her sob.

"I don't know why I'm crying. I'm not the one who has to see my sister in a coma,"

"Well, it's understandable. You might as well be . . . I mean you guys are all so close and you don't know how long you're going to be stuck here," Cole said.

"Thanks," Piper sighed wiping her eyes.

Paige slowly pushed open the door of her sister's room, walking through soundlessly. Phoebe slowly turned around and looked to Paige, still holding Piper's hand in her own. "How is she?" Paige asked softly.

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders, "In a coma . . ." she answered.

Paige ignored the sarcasm and slowly walked over to the otherside of her sister's bed. She just stared at her for a moment. She looked like she was just sleeping but no one would be able to wake her up. There was a wrap of white gauze going around her head, obviously from where the surgery had been performed. There were all sorts of different wires attatched into her, bags of white liquid and red blood pumping their liquids into her. Covering part of her face was an oxygen max, obviously allowing her to breathe.

"I can't stand to see her like this . . ." Paige whispered softly. "I just want to wake her up,"

"That makes two of us," Phoebe told her.

Paige looked to her sister. "Isn't there something we can do? Like a spell or potion?"

Phoebe shook her head. "The last time Piper was in a coma we cast a spell. It back fired. There was personal gain involved,"

"She was hurt by evil, can't we help her?"

"Piper wouldn't want us to," Phoebe said.

"She would want us to let her die?"

"She wouldn't want us to use magic to decide her life or death. If she pulls out of this, she pulls out of it. In the mean time we wait,"

"We wait? This doesn't sound like any plan I've heard before," Paige said. "We've already lost one sister, we don't need to lose another-"

"I know Paige! I know more then anyone does!" Phoebe yelled at her angrily. "I'm the one who lost Prue! Not you!"

Paige narrowed her eyebrows at her sister, a feeling of hurt come over her. She swallowed hard before quickly striding out of the room.

"Aww . . . Paige . . ." Piper sighed saddened. "Pheebs why'd you have to do that?"

"Neither of them want to lose you," Cole said.

"I know," Piper told him.

"So, you need to figure out a way to send your love to Leo, before it's too late," Cole said.

Dan jumped as the door was pushed open and slammed into the wall, that he leaned on. "Paige?" he said confused as the door shut itself and she continued down the hall. He thought about going after her but looked back into the room. Cautiously he made his way into the room to find Phoebe sobbing into her hands.

"I'm a terrible sister," she forced out.

"No you're not," Dan said to her. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to go home. Shower, eat, rest, and we'll come back here later tonight to check on Piper. I'm sure Dr. Drake will call if her condition changes and there are plenty of people to watch over her,"

Phoebe nodded her head, trusting Dan and realizing he was right. She looked to Piper, and Dan slowly did as well, taking in how bad her condition really was. He watched as Phoebe slowly made her way over to the bed, and placed a soft kiss on Piper's forehead. She let go of her hand. "We'll be back soon," she told her.

"Do you want to follow them home?" Cole asked.

Piper shook her head. "No . . . what am I supposed to do there anyway?"

"Good point," Cole said nodding his head. He watched as Piper took a seat down on the chair Phoebe had been sitting in.

"You know, you don't have to stay here," Piper told him. "If you want to go and follow Phoebe-"

"I've followed her for too long," Cole said. "Besides, I think I'm glad to be with you right now,"

"I'm glad you're here with me too,"

Paige frantically headed out of the San Francisco Memorial, dodging people as she went. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she realized that it was only eight in the morning. It had been one long night and the hours didn't seem to reflect the time she had felt she spent at the hospital. As she stepped out into the daylight, she realized her tears were probably visible to all and caught some of the strange glances thrown her way. Not hiding her sorrow she continued to cry and walk forward, when suddenly she crashed into someone.

"Oh god," she whimmpered out. "I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay," the familiar voice said. Paige looked up. "Paige . . ."

"Kyle . . ." Paige sniffled back.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Paige shook her head. "No, not really," she told him honestly.

"What's wrong? Is Piper okay?"

"She's in a coma," Phoebe said. "But she's not the sister . . . Phoebe she just . . . god, I'm so stupid for crying like this,"

"Hey, hey, you're not stupid. You're just fragile right now," Kyle said. "I was actually coming to talk to you about the case, but I don't think we need to discuss that right now,"

"I'd really appreciate if we could do it later," Paige told im as she wiped her cheeks hastily.

"That's the least I can do," Kyle said. He tilted his head to the side. "Do you want to go get breakfast?"

Paige thought on the offer for a moment. She then gave a nod of her head. "Yeah, why not," she said.

"Come on, my car is in the garage," he told her, leading her away from the front of the hospital.

Leo Wyatt paced back and forth as he stood on the San Francisco Bridge. His feet gave a soft echo on the red metal, his nerves tight in his stomach. He waited for the elders, who had refused to let him go down to earth. Down to his ex-wife. Suddenly one of them orbed in.

"Sandra," Leo said. "Where is everyone?"

"They're up there, dealing with all the chaous," she answered.

"What do you mean chaous?" Leo asked.

"Well, one of the charmed ones has been sent into a void between life and death," Sandra told him.

"Piper," Leo breathed out. "I have to go to her-"

"You can't," Sandra said.

"What do you mean I can't?" Leo asked growing testy.

"It's her destiny to figure this out on her own," Sandra told him. "If you effect that, there could very well be unforseen consequences."

"Who cares about the unforseen consequences? A charmed ones live. Innocents are saved," Leo said.

"As an elder you must understand where your call of duty stands. You are letting your personal feelings interfer Leo," Sandra said.

"Piper is my wife-"

"Was your wife," Sandra told him.

Leo angrily shook his head. "If she dies-"

"It was destiny for her to do so,"

'What about the demons who were at the club? Their still out there and the sisters are going to need Piper's active power and possibly the power of three," Leo argued.

"We will not worry about that until it happens. The elders are already going over options-"

"I'm an elder. Why aren't I there?" Leo asked growing angry.

"Because it is evident how you feel about Piper, and they don't want that to reflect on any decision that is made," Sandra said. "I will keep you updated Leo, but you are going to have to accept whatever happens,"

Leo watched as Sandra dissapeared in a swirl of blue orbs, leaving him on the bridge only. Angrily he folded his arms across his chest. He was going to take matters into his own hands. He was going back to the avatars.

* * *

_Review Please! Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

It was ten o'clock in the morning as Piper and Cole still sat with her body. She was still alive, that was for sure. Piper slowly studied herself, walking around her bed and looking to the new wounds. "Eww..." she said disgusted.

"What?" Cole asked.

"They shaved off some of my hair," Piper said looking to where the incision in her head had been made. "I'm going to have a bald spot,"

"No you're not going to have anything if you don't figure a way to get out of here," Cole told her.

"Listen, Cole we've been arguing about this for the past four hours. I'm not in love with Leo, therefore his love isn't enough for me to pull any energy out of,"

"Piper, there has to be something. All this time I've been angry with Phoebe it's been enough," Cole said. "If there's not love use pain,"

Piper sighed. "He's not even here. Even if I could draw enough strength into human form he wouldn't kiss me in time," she told him.

"So what are you going to do? Stay here forever?" Cole asked.

"I don't know, that's what you've done, right?" Piper asked.

"Yes, but I don't have a chance of getting out. You do," Cole told her.

Piper sighed, "Listen, I appreciate you trying to help, but why are you?"

"I don't know, I've been your brother in law . . . we were kind of friends," Cole said.

"Yeah . . . I guess," Piper told him. "I mean besides the whole turning into the source thing,"

"That wasn't entirely me. It was his spirit in my body. Besides it got there because I was helping you. Saving you," Cole said.

"You only did it because of Phoebe," Piper said. "You never liked me or Paige,"

"Okay maybe not Paige, but you weren't too bad. I mean I've known you a long time. I even was at your wedding to Leo if you don't recall," Cole told her.

"I remember," Piper said giving a small laugh. She gazed off as if in another place. "Prue was there,"

Cole went silent and gave a small nod of his head. "You miss her a lot still, huh? I remember for the first few months . . . Phoebe would still have dreams,"

Piper nodded her head. "Prue was always the strong one. My big sister . . . It hurt really bad when she left . . . I had to . . ."

"Become the older sister," Cole finished.

"It was so hard. I didn't want to,"

"But you did," Cole told her. "You kept the family together,"

"I did not. Phoebe went with you to hell and left me and Paige to die," Piper said. She forced a laugh, "I remember I felt like such a failure . . . I went to P3 and got drunk,"

Both Piper and Cole gave a slight laugh at the memory, before finishing with sighs. "So if you were to do it all over . . . or if you were to get out of here, what would you do?" Piper asked him.

Cole thought for a minute. "I wouldn't become the source . . . that's for sure. But my powers . . . they are a part of me just like they are a part of you . . ." Cole thought again. "I'd probably help you three do good to make up for all of my evil . . . which would probably take years,"

"It would be nice though," Piper said.

"Yeah . . . nice . . ." Cole said shaking his head. "So what would you do?"

Piper sighed. "Well . . . I'd have a family for one . . . not that I can. I'd proabably own a resturaunt,"

"You have the club," Cole said confused.

"I never wanted a club," Piper told him. "All I've ever wanted to do is cook, not serve drinks."

Cole nodded his head. "What would you call it?"

"I don't know," Piper said shruggin her shoulders. "But let's not filling my head with things that aren't going to happen,"

"Just trying to take your mind of things," Cole told her.

"I appreciate it," Piper said.

"I hoped you would," Cole said. "I never could get through to you before . . . you were the smart one. Really the heart of the-"

"Family," Piper finished. She nodded her head, "I've heard that before . . . My mom . . . she said that once,"

"It's true you know," Cole told her.

Piper sighed. "Do you think she's up there . . . you know helping decide whether I live or die? Up there waiting to greet me with Prue and grams?"

"I'm sure that if it's your turn to pass on she's right there waiting for you," Cole said. "But to be entirely honest, I don't think it's your time,"

"You don't?" Piper asked.

"No of course not. You have too much to do. Too many people to save. That family to start. Your sisters need you . . . it's not your time to leave," Cole said. "Me on the other hand . . ."

"Cole, as bad as you have been I know there's good in you. I mean you loving Phoebe showed everyone that," Piper said. "You deserve another chance,"

"What will it be, my seventh? I mean everytime I end up turning evil. Even Phoebe couldn't keep me from doing it," Cole told her.

"So do you think if someone brought you back, you'd do it again?"

"I don't know anyone else who could besides Phoebe . . . and if she couldn't keep me away from evil then I don't know who will," Cole said.

"I'm sorry that you're stuck here Cole," Piper apologized.

"Don't be. It's karma, right?" he said. He slowly got up from his chair, "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Where do you want to go?" Piper asked rising as well.

Cole smiled as he stood by the door, "I think I know a place," Piper slowly got up and walked toward him. "After you,"

"Thank you," Piper said walking through the door, Cole following after.

The local Starbucks was the spot of choice for both Kyle and Paige. It was cheap and neither one of them were big on breakfast. It may have been the most important meal of the day but definetly their least favorite.

The two of them had taken a corner table, coffee in front of them, and the morning rush of business men and women entering and exiting for the morning cup of java. Their spot was by the window, the morning sun giving a very bright glow on both of them, and keeping them warm as well.

"You feeling any better?" Kyle asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, I am thanks," Paige said nodding her head. "I'll pay you back for the coffee,"

"Don't even bother," he told her. The two of them sat in an awkward silence, nursing their warm drinks and trying to keep occupied by watching customers.

Paige slowly looked over to Kyle. He wore the standard FBI suit, just like from the movies. Black jacket and pants, white cotton button down shirt. He had a slight tan and dark hair. She saw no wedding band on his ring finger.

She decided not to persue him. Her sister was in the hospital. Besides with her secret possibly being exposed because of the hostage situation she couldn't let him get closer then what was needed. She was going to stick strictly to business. "So, what have you found out so far?"

"About what?" Kyle asked as he took a bite of his donut.

"About the case. The hostage situation," Paige told him.

Kyle swallowed and shook his head, "I thought we weren't going to talk about this-"

"I want to," Paige said.

"Alright," Kyle breathed out. "Well, we took samples of all the blood found on the floor of the club-"

"Gross . . ." Paige said disgusted.

Kyle gave a small smile. "Forensics has matched up all the blood with the victims, except for one sample."

"So you think that belongs to one of the men who held the club hostage,"

"Well, it's got to be. It didn't match anyone on the hostage list," Kyle said. "The blood matched a man by the name of Caleb Kelmen,"

"Caleb Kellmen . . ." Paige repeated so that the name sunk into her head. "What did his record show?"

"Well, two years ago his father died. The man was a business manager. He took a great interest in male gamblers and ex-athletes,"

"Strange," Paige said. "How'd he die?"

"Well . . . it was an unsolved case. One that your sister's names were mentioned in . . ." Kyle told her. He looked to her curiously. "You seem to be involved in a lot of unsolved mysteries at the SFPD, keeping Cheif Morris very busy. Is there a reason that is?"

"N-No," Paige said quickly. "So you think Kellmen took the club hostage to get revenge for his father's death?"

"That is a very great possibility," Kyle told her. "But there's more mystery to this case, like how he literally dissapeared. I took statements from all twelve officers on the scene and ten agreed that they saw him vanish into thin air,"

"Well, Darryl told me you specialize in supernatural cases, so do you have any ideas?"

"I guess, but none of them would seem logical," Kyle said. "I mean . . . I've looked over and studied books on witchcraft and cults and I doubt that the FBI offices will want to base closing this case on those articles,"

"Can't blame them," Paige said. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Research further into it. Find out who the other men were. Where Caleb lives or what he does," Kyle told her. "Find out if this has anything to do with all those unsovled cases . . . Paige, if you have anything to hide you need to tell me now. The FBI has a thick file on you and your sisters, and if you have anything to do with this they're not going to like it,"

"I'd tell you everything I know but to be entirely honest, I don't know anything. Those cases are probably coincidences. I mean, I'm a social worker. I live with my sisters. I rather help people then hurt them," Paige told him.

Kyle gave a smile. "I believe you one hundred percent . . .it's just the other officials of authority that may not," he said.

"Well, that could be a problem,"

"One, that I hope to solve for you, along with many others," Kyle said. He sighed, "Can I take you anywhere?"

"I'd say the hospital . . .but I really can't do anything there. Do you think you could take me home . . . I mean if it's not too much. I can get a cab actually-"

"No, no, I'd be happy to drive you home," Kyle told her.

Leo paced back and forth as he waited for the arrival of Gamma, the avatar he had asked to meet. He had only met the avatars one other time and that was a meeting with the elders and avatars to discuss the creation of Utopia. Leo was not entirely filled in on what the place was but now he was becoming more interested. When the elders couldn't help him maybe the avatars could.

Suddenly teleporting into the park behind the tree where Leo stood was the avatar. "Alpha," Leo said aloud. "Thanks for meeting me,"

"No problem Leo. I was hoping to meet with you actually," Alpha told him.

"You were?" Leo asked.

"Yes," Alpha said. "The avatars have been searching for beings of power to recruit . . . for the creation of Utopia. An elder would be a perfect addition,"

"Well . . . what exactly is Utopia?" Leo asked curiously.

"Utopia is the perfect world of human existence," Alpha answered. "A world with no conflict. No evil."

"That sounds good . . . but why are the elders so against it?"

"Because they don't trust us. Because they are arrogant . . . jealous that they don't have enough power to create this world themselves," Alpha told him.

Leo shook his head, "It doesn't sound like them," Leo told him shaking his head.

"Well, believe it Leo," Alpha said. "I came to you because I know of all the elders you could benefit from Utopia,"

"What do you mean?"

"The witch . . . your ex-wife," Alpha told him.

"How do you know about her?"

"Leo, the charmed ones are the talk of the magical world. Everyone knows you married and divorced," Alpha explained.

"Great," Leo said shaking his head. He let out a long sigh, "A world without demons would change everything. We could be happy . . . we would be together. Maybe we could even try again at starting a family,"

Alpha smiled. "All you would have to do is join us. You'd be in control of the powers we pocess and when the perfect time arises we will create Utopia,"

Leo thought for a moment, "I will join you but only on one condition,"

"And that condition is?"

"The reason I came to you. Will you help me save Piper?"

"Yes," Alpha told him.

"Then I will join you," Leo said.

"Good," Alpha said. With that the elder and avatar quickly grabbed hands holding a tight and strong grip, showing their new alliance.

Phoebe stirred the last of her Cherrios in her bowl filled with milk. Across from her she watched as Dan drank the last of the milk left in his bowl, like a small child. She gave a small laugh as she watched him, "What?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Nothing . . . you just make me smile," Phoebe told him.

"Good, smiling is good," Dan said. He slowly stood up and grabbed his bowl, "You all finished?"

"Yes," Phoebe said handing him the bowl. "And thank you,"

"You're welcome," Dan told her as he headed over to the sink and turned the water on. "I'm sorry this wasn't the gourmet breakfast you are used to Piper making but cereal really is my specialty,"

"No worries Dan, that makes two of us," Phoebe said.

Dan smiled as he finished cleaning the rest of the dishes and slowly took a seat back next to Phoebe. "So . . . how have things been going with you guys up until now?"

"Well, let's see. Ever since you left Piper and Leo got married, and recently got divorced," Phoebe blurted out. She put a hand over her mouth, "Wow, I probably shouldn't have just blurted that out,"

"No, it's okay," Dan said. "It's not like I'm in love with Piper anymore. I just care about her, just like I care about you,"

Phoebe nodded her head. "Well . . . I have my own collumn for the Bay Mirror,"

"You're kidding?" Dan said with a smile.

"No, it's an advice collumn," Phoebe told him a smile of her own appearing on her face. "I have risen from the ranks of the unemployed and now become employed,"

"Congratulations," Dan said.

"Thanks," Phoebe replied back.

"So . . . when did you guys find Paige?"

"Well, actually she found us," Phoebe told him. "Right after Prue died. Her mother's name had been Halliwell so she felt a connection to Prue . . . she came to the funeral and we found out that she was our half-sister,"

"That must have been strange," Dan said.

"It was. But she's our sister and we love her, just like we loved Prue," Phoebe told him.

"I'm really glad we could get back in touch," Dan said softly as he placed a comforting hand over her own.

"Me too," Phoebe said nodding her head. "So how has Portland been?"

"Well, actually after moving over there I went to Port Charles, New York. I stayed with my cousins Nikolas and Lucky for awhile . . ." Dan drifted off. He was heading to Boston for a baseball game in his red truck. He was planning to meet some friends down at Fenway, and then it had happened. The car had swirved into his and before he knew it his life on earth was finished.

"You okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Fine," Dan said shaking out of it. "After staying in New York for awhile I went to Chicago and now I work as a guidance counselor,"

"Sounds like you've been busy," Phoebe told him.

"Yeah," Dan said nodding his head.

Phoebe let out a sigh, "Well, I think I'm going to shower,"

"And I have to go and meet some people . . ." Dan lied. "Is it alright if I meet you at the hospital later this evening?"

"Of course," Phoebe told him. The two of them slowly rose from their seats and shared a long hug. "I'll see you later,"

"Alright," Dan said as they released from the embrace. He watched as she headed toward the stairs and let out a sigh. Heading for the front door, he suddenly stopped at the familiar sound. Looking up to the ceiling he listened as the elders called for him. Looking around the house, he quickly was swallowed in a swirl of white and blue orbs, dissapearing from the manor.

* * *

_Reviews are appreciated !_


	7. Chapter 7

Dan Gordon orbed into the heavens, to meet with the council of elders. "Hey," he greeted as soon as his feet hit the ground.

"Good morning, Dan," Sandra greeted.

Dan gave her a slight nod and looked around him. There were originally nine elders on the council but it always seemed that one was missing. One elder Dan had never met. "So what's the problem? Do I have a new future whitelighter to watch?"

"Well, sort of . . ." Gideon said.

"What do you mean sort of?"

"It seems as though you have a strong connection with the Halliwell sisters,"

"I was there neighbor," Dan said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sorry I left Chicago, but I didn't have any charge to look after-"

"We're not angry, Dan," Sandra said. "In fact we want you to watch over the sisters,"

"What? Why?" Dan asked.

"Because they're wi-"

Gideon cut Sandra off, "Because they are special. They need protecting right now. They are innocents. Watch over them Dan. Make sure they stay safe,"

"Isn't that a little late? Piper is in a coma," Dan told them.

"A coma that could have been caused by demonic forces . . . if anything happens to the other two heal them," Gideon said. "Can I count on you?"

"I won't let you down," Dan told him.

Leo Wyatt orbed into the hospital room of his ex-wife, his green eyes immediately scanning her. His heart sank. Her bandaged head. The monitors she was hooked to. He slowly placed his hand over hers. "I'm going to save you," he whispered to her. "You're going to be okay,"

He placed a light kiss on her forehead when suddenly teleporting in behind him was Alpha. "Leo," he said.

"What?" Leo asked as he turned around.

"There could be complications," Alpha told him.

"What? What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"You might not be able to save Piper. Avatars can reserrect the dead. Piper is in a coma. Trapped in a void between life and death," Alpha said.

"I joined you because I believed you could help me save her," Leo said. "What about rewinding time?"

"It takes too much power. If we want to create Utopia we have to conserve it," Alpha told him.

"You promised me you could save Piper!" Leo shouted loudly.

"I'm sorry Leo," Alpha said.

"I'll just have to heal her myself . . ." Leo snapped walking over to her. He placed his hands over her head and prepared to heal her when suddenly Alpha pushed him out of the way.

"What are you thinking?!" Alpha shouted.

"I'm thinking about saving Piper!" Leo yelled back.

"You can't do that"

"Why not?" Leo asked.

'Because the elders told you not to. If you lose connections with them, then our power is hindered and we don't have someone working on the inside,"

"So what do you expect me to do? Stand around and watch her die?" Leo asked.

"No," Alpha said. "You prepare to create Utopia, so when she wakes up you two can live in the world you've only dreamt of,"

"If she wakes up," Leo said.

"She will," Alpha assured him.

Suddenly the two heard footsteps from outside the room, coming down the hallway. Leo gave Alpha a glare before quickly orbing out. Shaking his head Alpha teleported out of the room as well, just before Dr. Patrick Drake strode in. He took a look around positive he had heard someone inside, but shook his head. Instead he grabbed Piper's chart from the end of the bed, and took the pen from the pocket of his white jacket.

He went through, jotting down notes about her unchanged condition. She had been in a coma for ten hours, something he partly blamed himself for. Suddenly behind him he heard the door open and entering was his boss. "Dr. Cambridge," Patrick said. "Uh . . . anything wrong?"

"Just something concerning your patient," the older man told him. He had gray hair and a worn face, and it was evident he had been through maybe one too many surgeries. His green eyes held a coldness and seriousness that only a veteran surgeon held.

"Oh really? What's that?" Patrick asked as he continued to fill out her chart. He didn't look up at Dr. Cambridge. To be entirely honest, he wasn't fond of his boss. He was higher on the medical food chain and known to be somewhat of a hard ass.

"Piper's file and something specifically added after she had aurora fever," Cambridge said. "It has to do with her view on artifical life."

"What does it say?" Patrick asked now curiously looking up from his clipboard. He replaced it in the small plastic holder at the end of the bed.

"She specifically requested that if she is in a coma for more then thirty-six hours she wants the plug pulled," Dr. Cambridge told him with little emotion in his voice.

"So, if she doesn't pull out in the next thirty-six hours you want me to unhook her?"

"I don't want you to, I'm telling you to," Dr. Cambridge said.

"What about her sisters?" Patrick asked.

"What about them?" Dr. Cambridge asked back.

"Well, don't they get a say in it?"

"No. We respect our patients wishes-"

"I don't care, those girls can't lose their sister. Not like this-"

"See, that's your problem Patrick. You could be a great surgeon, but you're getting to attatched to your patients," Cambridge said. "Now, if she does not wake up in thirty-six hours I want you to pull that plug, or I will pull it for you,"

Patrick swallowed hard and had to bite his tongue from saying anything to Dr. Cambridge. "I suggest you tell her sisters," Dr. Cambridge told him before heading out of the room. Patrick sighed bringing a hand to his forehead and rubbing it down his face.

As Paige used her house keys to enter the manor, she was relieved to get home. It was the one place she felt somewhat under control. Kyle had generously dropped her off at home and she could not have been more happy to be there. As she closed the door behind her, she looked around. "Phoebe?!" she called. Her sister must not have been home yet, which was probably a good thing. What Phoebe had said to her had hurt. She wasn't sure if she would be able to forgive her. At least not now.

Slipping out of her jacket and throwing it lazily on the bench near the door, she watched as it slid to the floor. Piper hated when Paige didn't hang up her jacket on the hook. Staring at it for a moment, she picked it back up and hung it where it belonged. Slowly she lingered into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

She propped her elbows on her knees and plopped her head into her hands. Before she knew it her vision was blurred and her eyes filled with tears. She tried to keep her whimmpers quiet and her sobs to a minimum as she thought about losing her eldest sister.

"So this is what you do all day?" Piper Halliwell asked the man walking next to her. The two of them strode down the sidewalk of downtown San Francisco. Getting away from the hospital was probably a good thing, especially now.

"Well, what do you expect me to do all day?" Cole asked her.

"I don't know, I thought you followed Phoebe around all day like some twisted, supernatural, stalker,"

Cole gave a slight smirk and shook his head. "Well, that is not what I do all day,"

"What a relief," Piper smiled as they continued their walk.

"To be entirely honest Piper, the only ties I have to Phoebe that keep me alive now a days are anger and pain," Cole told her.

"That is quite unfortunate," Piper said with a sigh.

"Well, I think that a mixture of the pain Leo brings you and the love you feel for him is part of what is keeping you here," Cole said.

"I think that a pyscho with a gun is who put me here and eventually I will come out of this coma and seriously kick his ass," Piper told him.

"Always were the fiesty one," Cole muttered shaking his head.

"Thanks," Piper said rolling her eyes.

"Who said that was a bad thing?" Cole asked. Slowly the two of them took a seat on the steps in front of an appartment building. "You know who you really remind me of?"

"A bitch?" Piper asked.

"No," Cole laughed. "My father,"

"Was he a demon?" Piper asked worriedly.

"No, he was human. He's the reason I'm half-human actually," Cole told her. "My mother was the demon . . ." Piper watched as he shook his head, as if travelling to a distant place. "Ben he was so . . . everyone thought he was a softy. He was always kind and gentle, but the truth was when it came down to it . . . when the time arose he was a strong, conservative, bossy man who didn't take crap from anyone,"

"That's not who I remind you of," Piper said shaking her head.

"No, no it is. You're strong Piper. When the elders took Leo away . . . when he left you to become an elder. And when Prue died you learned to continue on and how to become the older sister," Cole told her.

"Thank you Cole, at least someone doesn't see me as a weak softy," Piper smiled. "But why are you complimenting me anyway?"

"I don't know . . ." he said shrugging his shoulders. "I mean if we're going to be stuck here together we might as well get along, right?"

"Yeah . . . but we've always been friends Cole, until you tried to kill us . . . again," Piper said.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"It's fine. In the past, right?" Piper asked.

"The past . . . Phoebe will never see what I did as that. I hurt her . . . she shouldn't forgive me," Cole said shaking his head.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, trust me," Piper told him. "I mean when Leo left I used to blame myself, and then I realized that it takes two people to end a relationship . . . or the source of all evil,"

"Yeah, Piper, what you may be forgetting is that Leo is an angel and I am a demon," Cole said.

"That is a good point indeed, but you could say that your human half is somewhat angelic," Piper told him.

Cole laughed, "Thanks,"

"Well, I had to throw you a compliment somewhere," she said with a smile. Their eyes interlocked for a short time, the two of them sharing a moment. Within an instant the two shook themselves out of it and awkwardly Piper attempted to change the subject. "What do you say we go back to the hospital?"

"Yeah, sure," Cole said quickly getting up.

Showered and clean, dressed and pressed, Phoebe Halliwell headed down the stairs of the manor. She planned to go back to the hospital and check on Piper and hopefully see Paige and attempt to make ammends.

As she walked down the main hall, she suddenly spotted someone in the other room. Slowly walking over to the couch, she saw her younger sister laying there. She was asleep, and getting something neither of them seemed to have recently and that was rest. Phoebe softly bit down on her lower lip, and brushed a lock of her sister's hair back. She regretted what she had said to her.

Suddenly teleporting behind her were four men. Four of the men who had held the club hostage. "Good afternoon witch," Caleb Kellmen greeted from behind her.

Phoebe quickly spun around and took sight of him, watching as he tossed the round metal ball, with three blades sticking out of it, up and down. Up and down. She recognized it. She remembered the shivrons. It was all coming back. But before she could think to long on it, he quickly wound up to throw it.

Diving behind the couch, Phoebe's heart began to race. She quickly and more violently then she had meant to, shook Paige. "Wake up!" she ordered loudly.

"Wh-What?" Paige moaned sleepily, her eyes still barely open.

"Demons!" Phoebe yelled at her.

Paige's eyes now fully opened and she rolled off of the couch, the two sister's using it as cover. Energy balls flew around the room, hitting the couch and other furniture. Bravely Paige stood up, an energy ball immediately spinning in her direction.

"Energy ball!" she shouted, the ball quickly coming to her hand before she chucked it back to it's owner bursting him into flames.

Phoebe watched as her sister took out one of the intruders, before suddenly another energy ball flew at her and slammed her into the wall. "Paige!" Phoebe shouted. She quickly stood up, an energy ball being thrown at her as well. Using her empath powers, she quickly tapped into the demon's, and moved the energy ball back at him.

Continuing forward toward her sister, she suddenly stopped as a sudden pain hit her. Looking down she saw one of the small silver balls, impelled into her side. She took another step forward, trying to fight through the pain, when she suddenly collapsed by Paige.

Caleb snickered as the two witches lay on the ground. "They are useless without the third," he said to his partner. "The source is going to like me for this,"Conjuring another deadly silver ball he prepared to throw it, and finish off another charmed one.

Paige slowly came to conciousness, to find Phoebe at her side, blood staining her shirt. Looking up she saw Caleb with another ball, ready to throw it toward them. Grabbing her sisters arm she orbed the two of them behind the two demons as the blades of the ball crashed into the wall.

Suddenly orbing into the room was Leo, an angered look on his face. Using his right hand he quickly threw a lightning bolt at the demon next to Caleb, causing him to scream in pain. Before Leo could attack Kellmen, the man quickly teleported out.

"Leo," Paige forced out breathlessly.

Without hesitation, Leo quickly slid down next to the two sisters. "Are you okay?" Leo asked Paige.

"Just a little woozy," Paige answered. She looked down to Phoebe and Leo did as well. Quickly grabbing the blade out of her side, he began to heal her new wound.

"Do you know who they were?" Leo asked referring to the last attackers.

"I think that they were the ones who were holding the club hostage last night," she told him.

Phoebe's eyes blinked open as Leo finished the healing process. "Thanks," she breathed out.

"Yeah, no problem," he said helping her up.

Phoebe looked to Paige, the two sisters sharing an awkward stare. Suddenly interrupting them was the ringing of the phone. "I've got it," Phoebe said. "It could be the hospital,"

Paige watched as she sprinted off and slowly looked to Leo. "Where have you been? Piper's been in a coma if you haven't noticed,"

"I know, I've been trying to find a way to save her," Leo said. "I was just at the hospital earlier,"

"Well, can you heal her?"

"The elders won't let me," he told her.

"You've broken the rules before," Paige said confused.

"Yeah, but this time is different," Leo said. He looked to the gash on her forehead and silently put his glowing fingers to it, watching as the blood slowly dissapeared. Paige was tiered, and weak, and the demon attack wasn't something she needed right now. She was even too drained to fight with Leo.

Nearly running back into the living room was Phoebe, a panicked look on her face. "What is it?" Leo asked.

"Patrick said we need to get to the hospital right away," she answered. "Can you orb us?"

"Yeah," Leo answered helping Paige to her feet and grabbing Phoebe's hand, the three of them dissapearing into a swirl of orbs.


	8. Chapter 8

Patrick Drake, paced back and forth waiting for the sisters to arrive. He didn't want to give them this news. He didn't want to watch their faces. Watch the tears. He continued his pacing.

Leo and the sisters orbed undetected into the first floor of the San Francisco Memorial, to find that Dan Gordon was already there. "Dan," Phoebe said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that you might show up," Dan told her. "I mean I know you said evening but that pretty much means as soon as you're done showering,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Phoebe smirked.

"Dan . . ." Leo said folding his arms across his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was in town and I saw Piper had been hurt," Dan told him.

"So you think that you can just intrude in like you're some part of the family-"

"Leo!" Phoebe scolded.

"Listen, I can go if you want, I don't want to cause any trouble. Piper's my friend, I was worried that's all," Dan said to Leo.

Leo rolled his eyes. "You can stay," he said softly.

"Thanks," Dan said bitterly.

Paige watched nervously as the elevator near them opened. "Let's go," Phoebe said to the group. She slowly walked in, Dan following after. Paige looked from Dan back to an angry Leo in confusion. Then letting out a sigh she entered the elevator, Leo behind her.

Patrick watched as the group of four headed toward him, unaware of the other transparent two behind him. He must have sounded worried on the phone because the sisters looked anything but calm. "Hey," he greeted to them.

"Hey, Patrick," Paige said back.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh . . . Piper's file," Patrick told her swallowing hard. "How about we go into my office,"

"Alright . . ." Paige said.

"Follow me," Patrick said, but stopped for a moment. "Really, it's only family,"

"They are family," Phoebe told him. Paige nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, let's go," Patrick said.

"He wants us in his office?" Piper asked Cole watching as the family followed after the doctor.

"What do you think it is? I mean it is your file," Cole told her.

Piper thought for a moment. "Oh no . . ." she said shaking her head. "No, no, no,"

"What is it?" Cole asked.

"Something I added a few years ago . . . about artifically prolonging life,"

"What did you add? In fact why did you add anything?"

"Well, I almost died from aurora fever-"

"A mortal disease?" Cole asked.

"Yes, I know, it's crazy to think that a mortal disease would actually take a witch down, but I mean a mortal weapon did too and-"

"Okay, okay, enough rammbling,"

"Sorry, I do that when I'm nervous . . . a lot. In fact I do a lot of things when I'm nervous. I water, or I babble, which I guess is the same thing as rammble-"

"Piper," Cole said.

"Again, sorry,"

"Listen, what did you add to your file,"

"I had it cleared that if I was in another coma I wanted the plug pulled after thirty-six hours," Piper said.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because comas are not fun. I can't help my sisters if I'm in a coma . . . I can't be a vegetable, because then the power of three will be useless. So, things will just be easier if the plug is pulled,"

"I guess your explanation makes sense, but it can't happen. You have to hurry up and get out of here so that the power of three won't die and so that-"

"Phoebe won't die-"

"So that you won't die," Cole told her. He sighed, "Listen, Leo is here. This is your chance,"

"I don't love him Cole and I haven't been here long enough to build up to human form," Piper said. "You said it could take a month for just a few seconds-"

"Well, then you'll have to use everything in you . . . but for now you still have twenty-four hours," Cole said.

"Right," Piper told him. "But if I go . . . What about you?"

"What about me?" Cole asked.

"Well, you'll still be stuck here. I'd feel guilty,"

"Why?"

"Because . . . because I guess I care about you, in some strange way," Piper said. "I mean if I think about it, that guy who we killed wasn't all you . . . it was mainly the source who had taken over your body and I mean in a way aren't you kind of an innocent . . . I mean besides the fact that you are still a demon, but you aren't trying to kill us anymore, or at least I don't think that you're going to try to-"

"Shhh," Cole said putting a finger as close to her lips as he could. Piper went silent, their eyes interlocking for the second time that day. "Piper, I appreciate your concern, but if you die the power of three does, which means good magic does as well. I told you that if I were to start over I would try to help good . . . and helping to save you is doing that,"

"I guess you're right," Piper said. She gave a smirk, "And trust me I don't like admitting that to anyone besides myself is right,"

"I've noticed," Cole told her with a slight smile. "Let's go see what Dr. Drake has to say,"

Phoebe's heart was racing as she followed Dr. Drake into his office. She knew this was bad. He wanted to give them the news in private which was an obvious sign. There were two chairs in front of his desk, which the guys let both Phoebe and Paige take. Dan stood behind Phoebe and Leo behind Paige. The entire room seemed to be filled with emotion, and worry.

"What do you need to tell us?" Leo asked the doctor as he took a seat at his desk.

Patrick sighed. "Well, do you know how your sister felt about artifically prolonging life?"

"Yeah, you told us she was against it," Paige said.

"She was more then against it. In fact she had it cleared that if she is in a coma for more then thirty-six hours she wants the plug pulled," Patrick told them.

"What?!" Phoebe shouted. "Is she even allowed to do that?"

"She had it cleared with the head of the medical board here at the hospital. It's clear that she was worried about a situtation like this occuring again," Patrick said. "Which is strange because . . . well, you'd think that she was constantly in danger of putting herself at risk,"

Phoebe and Paige both exchanged quick looks before looking back to Patrick. "Don't we get any say in this?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, if it was up to me, yes. Unfortunately my boss, Dr. Cambridge is strict on respecting patient's wishes which means if I don't pull the plug at thirty-six hours, he will," Patrick explained.

The room was silent. "No . . ." Phoebe said shaking her head. "There has to be something we can do, I mean . . . she can't die like this,"

"If there was something that you could do, I'd tell you," Patrick told them. He shook his head, "I want to keep her alive as much as you do . . . she still has twenty-four hours. All hope is not lost,"

Tears were now silently rolling down Paige's cheeks, as Phoebe cried as well. Dan's eyes were red and Leo seemed to show a feeling of disbelief. Suddenly the light beep of a beeper went off and Patrick looked down. "I'm needed in the ER . . . I'm so sorry, and I'll be sure to keep in touch with you,"

"Twenty-four hours and I'm dead," Piper sighed as she stood against the wall. The door of Patrick's office swung open next to her and then closed as he hurried down the hallway.

"You need to save up your strength to get to Leo," Cole told her.

Piper shook her head. "Look at him . . . he's not even crying-"

"He's probably just shocked," Cole told her.

"Yeah . . . Why hasn't he healed me already anyway? You know it's his fault we don't have a whitelighter. Everytime we'd get one he'd fire him because he didn't trust him. I mean if he doesn't think anyone is as good as him, why doesn't he come back and do that job himself?"

"Okay, so you're definetly not in love with him,"

"About time you got the message!" Piper exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he let out a sigh. "We just have to wait for the right solution to arise . . ."

Piper watched as he slowly headed off. "Did I mention I hate waiting?!" she called after him.

Leo couldn't believe the elders dared to call him right then. After he had recieved such terrible news. But they were doing it anyway, their light jingling sound of a voice. He looked to Phoebe and Paige. "I'm sorry . . . I can't be here . . . I have to go,"

Dan gave him a slight glare, suprised that he could just leave so simply. Selfish. Wyatt was selfish. "It's okay Leo," Paige said wiping her eyes. "Just go,"

Leo placed a hand on Paige's shoulder before quickly heading out of the room and orbing out as soon as he was in the clear.

Phoebe slowly looked to her younger sister as she sat there, the two of them still mourning. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course I am . . . I mean I should be, right? This will only be the first sister I've lost," Paige told her angrily.

"Paige-"

"You know you hurt me Phoebe. You act like you're the only one who cares if Piper dies and for your information I care! She's my sister too! And Prue was whether I knew her or not," Paige said. With that she quickly got up and strode out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

Phoebe let out a long sigh and closed her eyes, tears silently dripping down her cheeks. "Do you want me to talk to her?" Dan asked.

"What? No, don't be ridiculous. She's my sister. It's my fault," Phoebe told him. She looked behind her, "Dan you can go if you want,"

"No, I actually . . . perfer to be here for you . . . unless you want me to go-"

"No, please just stay," Phoebe told him.

"I will," Dan said. "I will . . ."

Paige had orbed herself back to the manor, more then angered. The tears were no longer present in her eyes and the only thing she seemed to feel was bitterness toward her older sister. She saw the blinking message machine and slowly pressed play.

"Hey, Paige, this is Agent Brody. I'm not meaning to preassure you but the sooner we get your's and your sister's statements the better. I hope that you're sister is doing alright and I plan on stopping by there later tonight . . . uh . . . well . . . yeah . . . bye"

Paige gave a slight smile and shook her head. The last thing she was going to do was give her deposition now. Not while she felt like this. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, and quickly spun around. Spotting Caleb and two others, her eyes quickly widened. Within an instant a blue energy ball was making it's way toward her.

"Energy ball!" she shouted, quickly throwing it back to the demon. He was gone in an instant but before she knew it the other demon at Caleb's side used telekinesis to throw her into the wall. As Paige slid to the ground, the demon prepared to strike again, when suddenly Caleb stopped him.

"Wait," he ordered. "I want to finish this one off myself. For my father,"

With a twisted smirk on his face, he quickly conjured a silver ball with three blades, meant for Paige. As he prepared to throw it a swirl of blue and white orbs entered into the room, and following them was the presence of Leo and another person Paige couldn't quite identified.

Paige watched as Caleb threw the blade toward her, the sure source of her death. Then suddenly it was sent back where it had come, smashing into the other demon by Caleb's side. Before anything more could happen Kellmen teleported out, leaving Paige alone with her two newest saviors.

"You okay?" Leo asked quickly grabbing her arm and helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," she said. She quickly took sight of the woman by Leo's side. "W-Who are you?"

Leo looked to the darked hair female, and she looked to him. "Uh Paige . . . the elders were afraid that the power of three might die with Piper so they brought back part of it . . . This is your oldest sister-"

"Prue," Paige finished softly.

"And you must be Paige," Prue Halliwell said giving a kind smile. "You definetly are a Halliwell,"

"I can't believe it's you . . . I mean I've heard . . . Piper and Phoebe always talk about you like you're some god or something," Paige said still in disbelief.

Leo gave a slight smile when suddenly he looked to his watch. "Uh-oh," he said aloud.

"What?" Paige and Prue asked together. Both of them exchanged glances and gave an awkward laugh.

"I have a meeting that I have to go to," Leo said. "Listen, I'll be back to check on Piper later, why don't you two go and get to know each other,"

"Le-" Paige stopped as her brother in law orbed out.

"So, you're the baby of the family," Prue said looking to her youngest sister. "I'm sorry we never got to meet,"

"Me too . . . but I guess we were forunate enough to get a second chance," Paige told her. "Can I get you something or . . . you're real right? Not like a ghost?"

"No, not like a ghost," Prue told her. "I'm Prue Halliwell in the flesh, here to help my sisters. All three of them,"

Paige sighed, "Well, it might be too late for Piper. She could die-"

"And if she does I'm here to help re-make the power of three," Prue said. She swallowed hard, "I just hope she doesn't . . . she doesn't deserve to die,"

"I know," Paige said. "I don't want her to either,"

"You three have become close, huh?" Prue asked.

"Well . . . yeah. It took some time but we're just as much as sisters as you three were," Paige told her. "But I don't think I could ever replace how they feel about you. The way they talk about you . . . I always wanted to meet you. I wanted to share that with them,"

"Now you can," Prue said with a smile. "I don't know how long I'm going to be allowed to stay, I just know the elders are scared to death up there,"

"Why don't they just heal Piper?"

"Because they're afraid the wrong kind of interference could hurt the power of three forever,"

"You mean . . . Piper is supposed to die?" Paige asked swallowing hard.

"No, no I don't think so. I think that I've been sent here to help you defeat the demons who did this so that she can pull out of the coma," Prue said.

"She only has twenty-three more hours or they pull the plug,"

"All the more reason to figure out we can do. We have to accept that we can very well lose Piper . . . we have before," Prue told her distantly.

"When she had aurora fever," Paige said.

"Yeah . . . she's been shot before too though. But Phoebe and Cole made a deal with the source to rewind time . . . and when time was set back I died," Prue told her.

Paige swallowed hard, "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's fine. I truly am in a better place," Prue reassured her. She let out a sigh, "I really don't want to go straight to shop talk, but I don't know how much time I have . . . what do you know about the demon?"

"Well, his name is Caleb Kellmen. He has eight shivrons on his arm that make him immune to our powers and his weapon of choice is a silver ball with three blades," Paige said. "Phoebe said you've dealt with them before,"

"We have . . . I think we killed his father," Prue told her.

"You want me to check the book? I mean I have kind of become an expert with the thing,"

"No, that's alright. There's a simple way to defeat Caleb and that's to turn one of his men against him," Prue said.

"How'd you do it the first time?"

"My ex-boyfriend was one of the innocents he was turning into a demon,"

"Wait he turns innocents into demons?"

"Yeah," Prue sighed out, "And he's had years to stalk up,"

"Great," Paige said.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out. Maybe a power of three spell with enough power can defeat him," Prue told her.

"Good, that would be really good, but that means we would need Phoebe to help us write it . . ." Paige said with dread in her voice.

Prue looked at her confused. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, we're just . . . kind of fighting,"

"About what?"

"Well, kind of about you. It's nothing really-"

"No, Paige, it is. Our powers are bound to our ties as sisters. Besides this probably isn't the best time for you two to be fighting with Piper in a coma," Prue told her.

"I know. She was just upset over Piper . . . I mean we both are and I just took things to personal," Paige said shaking her head. "It's just me being stupid-"

"Hey, hey, hey, you're not stupid. I for one know that. I've been able to watch you guys, and Paige I know how hard it's been for you. To find out your a witch and have the high expectations of saving the world placed on your shoulders. I'm proud of you, and I'm proud to call you my sister," Prue said. With that she quickly grabbed her into a hug, holding her for the first time and meeting the younger sister that had finally been found.


End file.
